The House of Black, I
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: I - Walburga Black. "Ils se sont partagés le monde, dans les ténèbres et le secret - tel était le destin des Black. Puis les noms se sont ternis sur l'arbre familial, les visages sont devenus des masques grimaçants, et leur honneur et leur fierté se sont éteints avec eux."


**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**I - Walburga**

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui en font partie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating : **Mm, K+ / T ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, il n'y a rien d'explicite dans cet OS - cela dit, il est fait mention de morts ? Bref, je ne sais pas trop.

**Résumé : **_"Ils se sont partagés le monde, dans le secret des ténèbres de leurs demeures et le faste de leurs réceptions - car ils étaient des Sang-Purs, l'élite de la communauté sorcière et tel était leur destin. Mais maintenant les noms se sont ternis sur l'arbre familial, les visages sont devenus des masques grimaçants et ont pâli jusqu'à presque disparaître." _Ou comment les membres de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ont tous fini par s'éteindre, et leur honneur et leur fierté avec eux.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Bonsoir ! Voilà, je reviens plus vite que prévu avec un écrit original cette fois, et non une traduction. D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en est là - je préfère vous prévenir, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je traduis d'habitude. En fait, il s'agit d'un one-shot que mon beta-pokémon **F.** (que je remercie, comme toujours) et moi avons écrits tous les deux sur la famille Black, le premier d'une série sur le sujet... Et, bon, ce sont les Black dont nous parlons, donc l'ambiance est un peu moins joyeuse que dans les traductions que j'ai déjà publiées ici !

Donc, le premier que je vous présente parle de Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius et Regulus. (D'ailleurs, si vous voulez aller voir l'arbre généalogique de la famille histoire de vous situer un peu le tout, vous pouvez aller là : www. hp-lexicon wizards / blackfamilytree . html, sans les espaces bien sûr.) Merci aussi à **TheGirlWhoKnewTooMuch** et **Thecrasy**, qui sont les premières personnes à qui j'ai fait lire des écrits personnels et qui m'ont encouragée à publier !

Voilà, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

(Ah, et j'oubliais ! Cet OS va avec la musique _Run_ de VSQ, dont voici le lien : www. youtube watch?v=hWy_njeQ7BM. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne lisent pas les notes de l'auteur, et donc ne feront pas attention à ça, mais... Je sais pas, ce morceau a beaucoup compté pour moi quand j'ai écrit cet OS.)

* * *

><p><strong>The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black<strong>

**Walburga Black, 1925 - 1985**

* * *

><p>Walburga Black était venue au monde dans une société de lumière et de faste, et elle avait toujours su quelle vie elle allait pouvoir espérer y mener. Déjà dès sa plus tendre enfance, sa mère puis chacun de ses différents précepteurs leur avaient fait, à elle et à Alphard et Cygnus, le récit des nombreux exploits de leurs ancêtres ; on leur avait appris à respecter la <em>Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black <em>et la supériorité de leur race sur celle de ceux qui ne possédaient aucun pouvoir magique. Et Walburga avait été fascinée, et fière - fière d'appartenir à une si grande famille, fière et si heureuse.

Elle et ses deux petits frères - Cygnus et ses boucles brunes comme elle, Alphard dont l'intelligence dépassait sans nul doute celle de tous leurs cousins réunis - passaient des heures tous les trois à apprendre les noms brodés en lettres d'or sur l'arbre généalogique du salon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent les réciter par coeur. Et à la faible lueur des dernières bûches qui se consumaient dans l'âtre de marbre ou dans la clarté des froides matinées d'hiver, ils suivaient du doigt les fils étincelants qui les reliaient tous, tous les Black ; Walburga s'attardait souvent sur le double trait qui unissait ses parents - et elle ne désirait rien de plus que cela, que son nom soit à côté de celui d'un des descendants des plus illustres familles sorcières, et que le nom d'autres Black viennent après le sien.

La petite fille qu'elle était alors adorait ces longs moments passés dans la pénombre de la pièce, où ils pouvaient s'imaginer que les ombres projetées sur les tentures par le feu de la cheminée étaient en fait des sorciers d'exception qui défendaient la Magie et combattaient les Moldus avec honneur. Et un jour, elle et ses frères égaleraient leur valeur.

Ils avaient appris les significations de leurs noms, de ceux de leurs parents et de leurs grands-parents ; on leur avait expliqué ce que signifiait les taches, là où la tapisserie avait brûlé - Walburga avait été terrifiée pendant des jours - que pouvait-il arriver de plus terrible qu'abandonner sa famille ? Et ils s'étaient jurés de tous faire honneur à leur nom, Alphard et Cygnus et elle, tous les trois assis en cercle devant la cheminée, leur main droite serrée contre leur poitrine - là où battaient leur coeur et le sang des Black.

En grandissant, leurs parents les avaient introduits officiellement auprès du reste de leur famille, et ils avaient tous trois réellement pris conscience du rôle qu'ils devraient assumer au sein de la société sorcière - et cela les avaient enchantés, même Alphard (_traître immonde, il nous a tous trahis, il a abandonné sa famille ce bâtard - mais on ne peut pas quitter les Black sans dommage, oh non, on ne peut certainement pas_). Elle se souvenait des heures qu'elle avait passées dans sa chambre immense pour se préparer, de Glory, son elfe, qui l'avait habillée, et des recommendations de ses parents.

Et ses oncles et ses tantes les avaient adorés et gâtés - Walburga se souvenait toujours de la robe qu'elle avait portée ce jour-là, de la fierté qu'elle avait ressentie quand tous les regards s'étaient posés sur ses deux frères et elle ; et elle entendait encore son grand-père Cygnus complimenter son fils et sa belle-fille à propos de leurs trois enfants. Elle avait dansé avec chacun de ses cousins et de ses oncles - Ignatius et Abraxas, Caspar et Regulus, Arcturus et Harfang... (_Tous morts, ils sont presque tous morts maintenant, la lignée est brisée et ils se sont éteints_.) Les lumières l'avaient éblouie et la musique enchantée, et Walburga avait eu le sentiment d'être une véritable princesse - elle était une des héritières de la plus noble des familles, alors quelle autre vie aurait-elle pu mener ?

Le soir, lorsque sa mère avait déposé un baiser sur son front en la félicitant de s'être si bien comportée, elle avait fixé le baldaquin en soie de son lit et avait été si fière d'avoir fait honneur à son nom qu'elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

Un jour - elle n'avait pas plus de neuf ou dix ans, sa mère était venue la voir dans sa chambre. Et Walburga se souvenait de son parfum capiteux et de sa robe aux reflets chatoyants comme si la scène s'était déroulée hier encore - et les paroles surtout, les mots qui l'avaient emplie d'une telle joie - _Arcturus et Melania ont accepté... Te voilà officiellement fiancée à ton cousin Orion, ma chérie !_ Il y avait eu des fiançailles officielles, bien sûr, une véritable fête, et elle avait été si heureuse dans sa robe blanche qu'elle avait craint alors que son coeur n'explose de joie.

Et le regard envieux de sa cousine Lucretia, la soeur aînée d'Orion - elles étaient nées la même année, et Walburga avait toujours été jalouse de ses longs cheveux auburns - mais maintenant, c'était elle qui avait gagné, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait déjà voir le double trait d'or qui un jour matérialiserait leur union sur la tapisserie familiale, et elle imaginait déjà Orion inscrivant sur l'arbre majestueux le prénom de leurs fils, leurs fils qui auraient les yeux gris des Black. Walburga était une princesse, et à neuf ans on lui avait déjà choisi un prince - qu'aurait-elle pu souhaiter de mieux ?

Puis il y avait eu Poudlard, Poudlard et ses tours, Poudlard et ses pierres vieilles de mille ans... Poudlard, dont les couloirs avaient tous été arpentés par ses ancêtres au même âge qu'elle, et Walburga pouvait sentir en elle le poids de ce passé fantastique, elle savait que dans ses veines coulaient les traces de ces siècles d'histoire. Alors elle n'avait pas hésité en s'avançant vers le Choixpeau, sous le regard de tous les autres élèves - et son visage avait rayonné plus que jamais auparavant quand elle avait entendu les acclamations de la tablée des verts et argents.

Ses cousins, ses frères et elle s'étaient partagés le monde dès leurs onze ans, dans le secret des ténèbres de la Salle Commune - car ils étaient des Sang-Purs, l'élite de la communauté sorcière et tel était leur destin. Elle avait appris des sortilèges plus noirs encore que ceux dont elle avait pu lire les descriptions dans les volumes reliés de la bibliothèque familiale. Chaque jour, elle sentait le regard admiratif qu'Orion ne manquait pas de lui jeter, quand ils étaient tous deux assis au coin du feu de la grande cheminée de marbre sombre - et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, car depuis toujours ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre. La nuit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler l'alliance d'argent qu'elle portait toujours à l'annulaire, et elle savait que sa vie serait merveilleuse.

Il y avait eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi - oh, elle se souvenait encore de son visage, celui de Tom... Elle avait cru en lui, bien sûr. Ils avaient tous cru en ce jeune homme brillant, aux cheveux sombres et au sourire charmeur qui avait su si bien tous les persuader. Elle se souvenait des moments où ils se réunissaient sur les fauteils ouvragés de la Salle Commune, au plus profond des entrailles de l'école, et il était droit et fier quand il leur parlait de la noblesse de leur sang qu'il fallait restaurer ; sa voix leur évoquait à tous des rêves encore plus grands que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà imaginés dans l'obscurité de leurs dortoirs, un idéal de puissance et de Magie. Car c'était un sorcier puissant et un vrai génie, et Walburga avait tout de suite su qu'à ses côtés, ils auraient tous un grand destin. (_Mais maintenant - maintenant ils sont tous morts - Tom tout comme Orion et Regulus - et Bellatrix et Rodolphus à Azkaban pour toujours - et que vas-tu devenir, seule dans ta demeure glaciale ?)_

Mais tout était parfait alors - Walburga virevoltait et tournoyait toutes les nuits sous le ciel étoilé, et elle sentait sur elle les regards admiratifs et envieurs de toute la bonne société sorcière - et elle aimait cela, oh oui, elle adorait cela. Elle les charmait tous, l'héritier des Lestrange tout comme celui des Malfoy, l'intouchable Abraxas - et Pâris Rosier, et Marcus Crabbe… Les pans de sa robe flamboyante battaient ses chevilles au rythme de ses pas tourbillonnants, son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, et il lui semblait presque, parfois, qu'elle pouvait s'envoler. Et qu'importe alors si des gens mouraient au-dehors, qu'importe si Grindelwald montait en puissance ! Les Black étaient des Sang-Purs, rien ne pouvait les atteindre - Walburga avait vingt ans, et la vie était belle.

Le faste des grands bals et des réceptions avait maintenant disparu - et ne restaient plus que ces pièces immenses et vides - oh, si vides - qu'elle en pleurait presque. (_Mais les Black ne pleurent pas - nous sommes forts et fiers - tu ne peux pas vraiment pleurer, oh non - que dirait Orion s'il pouvait te voir ?_). Walburga fermait souvent les yeux et celui lui faisait mal, d'imaginer l'or et les lumières et l'éclat étincelant des lustres d'autrefois. Elle pouvait presque revoir les membres de leur famille dans les ombres qui maintenant avaient envahi sa demeure - ils étaient tous là, Cygnus et Druella et Orion - et les femmes semblaient une cour royale dans leurs robes éclatantes de soie et de velours. Mais elle finissait toujours par rouvrir les yeux, et par réaliser que le silence et les souvenirs étaient en fait les seuls compagnons qu'il lui restait.

Orion et elle s'étaient finalement mariés - elle avait vingt-cinq ans alors, et jamais au cours des nombreuses années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis Walburga n'avait oublié cette incroyable journée. La salle de bal de leur demeure ancestrale avait été illuminée comme jamais auparavant, et ils avaient dansé tous les deux jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube sous le regard de leurs cousins, de leur famille toute entière. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait l'éclat des robes chatoyantes et des lustres, elle sentait les parfums capiteux qui avaient embaumé toute la pièce, elle pouvait encore presque goûter sur sa langue les bulles du vin d'elfe pétillant qu'on leur avait servi. Et la musique - oh, les violons et les altos et le grand piano noir - comment le souvenir des valses qui avaient fait vibrer l'air et trembler leurs cœurs alors aurait-il pu un jour s'estomper ?

Puis une fois que tous avaient quitté Grimmauld Place, Orion et elle étaient allés s'assoir dans le grand salon, devant la cheminée où rougeoyaient encore quelques braises - et enfin, enfin elle avait vu son époux brandir sa baguette vers la tapisserie qu'elle avait toujours admirée. Les noms d'Orion et Walburga Black seraient désormais unis pour l'éternité - et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des fils étincelants qui les relieraient désormais à jamais. _Enfin_.

Le temps de la jeunesse et des folles réceptions avait fini par passer, les années s'écoulant les unes après les autres dans un tourbillon de faste et de lumière. Le monde avait changé, peu à peu. Ses parents étaient morts - d'abord sa mère, Irma, puis son père - _oh, Pollux Adrian Black autrefois si fier et si grand_ -, terrassé par la maladie -et sa peau avait été si blanche contre les draps sombres de son lit de mort, ses yeux bleus et vides fixés une dernière fois sur les moulures du plafond et les lourdes tentures frappées aux armoiries des Black_._ On l'avait enterré avec son ordre de Merlin et sa baguette, et devant sa tombe, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vu son frère Cygnus les larmes aux yeux. Walburga avait eu honte elle-même de sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues pâles _- ''car les Black ne pleurent pas, les Black se doivent de ne jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse'', _lui avait-on toujours appris.

Elle avait hérité de Grimmauld Place, et bientôt elle était venue s'y installer de nouveau avec Orion. Son époux avait alors travaillé à grandir l'honneur de la famille, l'amenant plus haut encore que tout ce que Walburga avait jamais connu ; les Black occupaient alors la première place parmi toutes les familles nobles de la puissante société sorcière, et jamais la jeune femme n'avait eu autant conscience qu'appartenir à cette lignée était un immense privilège. Elle était alors probablement l'une des femmes les plus brillantes et les plus puissantes du monde magique - et tout cela, elle le devait à son ascendance.

Mais le monde qu'elle avait toujours connu menaçait de changer un peu plus chaque jour, et son bonheur rayonnant avait été assombri - d'abord parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avoir de fils. Oh, elle avait eu si peur les premières années, lorsqu'elle avait cru qu'elle était stérile - _Merlin non, oh non pitié _-, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à percevoir les échos des rumeurs malsaines que l'on racontait sur elle dans son dos durant les réceptions auxquelles elle assistait avec Orion.

Elle se souvenait encore du violent sentiment de jalousie qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait vu la première fille de son frère Cygnus et de sa femme Druella - elle avait presque eu envie d'étrangler l'enfant aux cheveux sombres de ses propres mains. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas porter d'héritier, pourquoi devait-elle subir un tel déshonneur ? Et elle savait qu'Orion s'éloignait d'elle un peu plus chaque jour, elle sentait les longs regards qu'il posait parfois sur elle ; le soir, dans le secret de son immense lit à baldaquin, elle fermait les rideaux de velours sombre et elle pleurait de honte durant des heures entières. Oh, mais que diraient donc ses ancêtres s'ils pouvaient la voir ? Que diraient sa mère et son père ? _Oh, Mère, je suis tellement désolée, si seulement - _mais elle était seule dans le noir, elle était complètement seule - et elle savait que son mari partageait sûrement la couche d'autres femmes - et elle savait que chaque soir, les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait contenir laissaient des traces sur ses joues blanches.

Elle se rappelait également de la honte qui l'avait envahie lorsque Alphard, son petit frère qu'elle avait toujours cru prêt à honorer sa parenté, Alphard _dans les veines duquel courait le noble sang des Black_, avait commencé à les trahir. Oh, au début, elle n'avait pas cru les récits qu'on lui avait fait - pourquoi son frère aurait-il ressenti le besoin de défendre publiquement le cas des Moldus ? Walburga ne pouvait y croire - personne dans sa famille ne pouvait accorder le moindre intérêt à ces rumeurs stupides - les mêmes rumeurs selon _lesquelles elle n'aurait jamais d'héritier_, après tout. Mais les bruits se répandaient peu à peu, et chaque jour Walburga sentait sur elle les regards narquois de bon nombre de ses relations ; à chaque semaine qui passait, son frère jetait un peu plus l'opprobre sur leur nom, et elle avait l'impression que l'avenir brillant qu'elle avait toujours imaginé lui échappait peu à peu.

Parfois, parfois seulement - les soirs où Orion n'était pas encore rentré et où elle était seule, absolument seule dans leur immense demeure - elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler leur abre généalogique durant de longues heures, et d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait la tapisserie familiale si elle décidait de brandir sa baguette de houx et d'en faire disparaître d'un geste le nom de son frère.

Elle avait été si fière, oh Merlin si fière, à la naissance de son fils - si elle avait su quel bâtard elle avait mis au monde, sûrement l'aurait-elle fait noyer dès sa naissance - mais à l'époque elle n'avait connu que la joie d'avoir enfin mis au monde un héritier après toutes ces années de mariage. Elle se souvenait de l'orgueil immense qu'elle avait ressenti en contemplant les mèches noires et les yeux gris de leur fils - Sirius Orion Black, le premier héritier mâle de la famille. Walburga était alors certaine qu'il aurait lui aussi un grand destin - elle le savait, _comment pourrait-il en être autrement _? Elle n'avait cessé de se répéter ces mots, assise devant l'âtre clair du grand salon, alors qu'elle admirait le nom de son fils en-dessous de celui d'Orion et du sien. Elle avait enfin accompli son devoir, elle leur avait prouvé à tous qu'elle pouvait assumer la tâche de continuer la lignée - elle avait fait honneur à son nom et à sa famille, comme Cygnus et Alphard et elle se l'étaient jurés alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Walburga avait pu recommencer à sortir de leur manoir où elle avait vécu quasiment recluse pendant toutes ces années de doute ; elle avait repris la place qui était la sienne au bras d'Orion, et elle pouvait maintenant garder la tête haute et le regard fier - d'autant plus que bientôt, elle avait mis au monde un second fils. _Regulus Arcturus Black_… Deux fils, elle avait deux fils à qui elle pourrait transmettre les nobles valeurs qu'elle tenait elle-même de ses parents, qui les avaient apprises de leurs parents avant eux - et un jour ses enfants règneraient sur la société sorcière que son époux et elle, que Cygnus et tous les descendants des Black, avaient toujours dominée. Oh oui, un jour, bientôt, ses fils prendraient sa place - l'honneur des Black était immortel, n'est-ce pas ? _Toujours Pur_, et à jamais.

Et maintenant - où s'étaient donc enfuies la splendeur et la gloire ? Où étaient passées les journées glorieuses de sa jeunesse, l'époque où il lui semblait qu'une vie splendide l'attendait ? Maintenant - maintenant - la nuit, dans l'obscure solitude de sa chambre, elle contemplait les ombres silencieuses ; et elle pleurait, amère de désillusion. La salle de bal si lumineuse autrefois n'abritait plus que des ombres, les miroirs au mur étaient brisés et la poussière s'accumulait un peu plus chaque jour sur les lustres de cristal. Maintenant, sa demeure ancestrale était froide et vide - comment la noble famille des Black, _sa _famille, avait-elle pu tomber si bas ? Comment, elle, Walburga Black, avait-elle pu en arriver là ? La dernière ou presque d'une famille désormais sans héritier.

Tout ça à cause de ce bâtard, tout ça à cause de _Sirius Orion Black._ Oh Merlin, elle aurait dû le tuer, si seulement elle avait pu deviner qu'il les trahirait tous- mais elle aurait _pu _le voir, elle aurait _dû _déceler cette étincelle anormale qui parfois étincelait au fond des yeux gris de ce _monstre_… Orion et elle auraient dû le surveiller. Mais pourtant, avant Poudlard - oh, avant Poudlard, elle avait cru qu'il serait tellement digne d'elle, ce fils qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle passait aujourd'hui encore des heures à contempler les photographies jaunies de cet infâme _traître_, essayant de percevoir ce qui avait bien pu - quand est-ce que… Mais elle ne voyait rien. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son fils - oh, et enfant il avait toujours été si fier et hautain, un Black, Sirius Orion _Black_…

Mais il avait renié son sang. Il avait quitté tout ce qui faisait de lui un sorcier exceptionnel, il avait préféré rejeter toute sa famille par amour des Sang-de-Bourbe et de ce Potter - traître à son sang, oh, elle l'aurait _tué _lui aussi si elle avait pu - et il était parti sans se retourner. Il les avait abandonné - immonde vermine. _Mais on ne quitte pas les Black sans en payer le prix. _Et la fureur vengeresse qui l'animait encore s'apaisait un peu quand elle repensait au corps de ce bâtard qui se tordait de douleur sous l'effet de ses _Doloris _sur le tapis du grand salon - là où seize ans plus tôt Orion avait inscrit son nom sur la tapisserie familiale - là où elle avait brûlé sans hésitation les fils d'or qui formaient les lettres de son prénom. Et tout ce sang qui aurait pu assombrir un peu plus le parquet - oh oui, elle aurait dû le tuer. Mais avant de lui arracher la vie de ses propres mains, elle lui aurait montré que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était bien noir - aussi sombre que son nom - et ça, ça il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier - il aurait compris, alors.

Orion et elle avaient bien cru qu'ils ne se remettraient jamais d'une telle trahison, d'un tel coup porté à l'honneur de leur famille - mais il leur restait un fils, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils avaient alors fait tous les deux comme s'ils n'avaient jamais qu'un seul héritier en définitive ; et comme le lui avait dit son époux, peut-être Regulus n'était-il pas aussi brillant que son aîné (_non - non, tu n'as jamais eu qu'un seul enfant - tu n'as qu'un seul fils_), mais au moins était-il loyal envers sa famille. Et c'est à lui que reviendrait un jour l'honneur de porter fièrement à la main droite la lourde chevalière frappée aux armoiries de leur famille - or et noir, aux couleurs des Black.

Et c'était alors que Walburga avait repris confiance en son avenir. Car des rumeurs sur le retour de Tom - non, ce n'était plus Tom maintenant, mais le _Seigneur des Ténèbres _- avaient commencé à circuler avec insistance parmi leurs relations et leur famille. Elle pouvait déjà revoir comme dans un rêve les heures glorieuses où elle avait partagé les plus noirs secrets de cet être fascinant - oh, _Poudlard _- et elle se souvenait de la gloire et du destin fantastique qu'il leur avait promis à tous. Elle savait que les jours de faste et de lumière allaient revenir ; elle sentait que grâce à lui, la fierté de sa famille allait pouvoir renaître des cendres auxquelles elle avait été réduite par son fils, par sa propre chair et son propre sang.

Et chaque jour, elle écoutait avidement les nouvelles que lui donnaient Orion - oh, elle le savait, grâce à Tom, ils allaient tous enfin reprendre le pouvoir que des immondes traîtres à leur condition de sorcier, comme Albus Dumbledore (_immonde traître amoureux des Moldus, bâtard et immondice, vermine, on devrait le tuer lui aussi, comme Sirius et Andromeda et Alphard_), avaient peu à peu essayé de leur usurper.

Seulement - seulement, cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme elle l'avait espéré, en fin de compte.

Parce que maintenant, maintenant Orion n'était plus là. Un matin de janvier elle s'était réveillée, et elle avait _su_. Elle était descendue dans la bibliothèque, et elle l'avait retrouvé dans un haut fauteuil de velours, sa baguette tombée au sol, à ses pieds… Elle avait _su _avant même de voir ses yeux gris et vides - _oh Merlin, tu te souviens encore du regard admiratif qu'il posait parfois sur toi, quand vous n'étiez tous deux que des enfants - le mariage, la splendide journée où avaient étincelé les lustres et les miroirs, où dans vos cœurs avaient grandi l'espoir et la joie, une joie tellement intense que vous pouviez à peine respirer _- Et maintenant, maintenant il ne restait plus de lui qu'un cadavre baigné par la lumière froide d'un matin d'hiver. Alors, Walburga ne put rien faire d'autre que tomber à genoux et pleurer. Elle avait laissé les larmes couler comme jamais auparavant - parce qu'elle était seule maintenant - totalement seule.

Parce que maintenant, maintenant elle avait perdu son fils, elle avait laissé mourir l'héritier des Black ; elle n'avait pas même pu récupérer son cadavre, Regulus avait disparu et personne, personne n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'il était advenu de son héritier - et qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle faire, perdue au milieu des ombres et et des souvenirs qui refusaient de la laisser en paix ? Et Bella, Bellatrix et son mari - si Cygnus _- Cygnus, oh, Cygnus t'a abandonnée lui aussi, ils t'ont tous laissée seule - _voyait ce qu'il était advenu de sa fille, jugée par une cour d'incapables et de traîtres, condamnée à la prison à vie, privée de sa baguette, réduite à n'être plus qu'une ombre fièvreuse emprisonnée entre quatre murs de pierres noires… Personne n'avait survécu à la guerre, et le monde qu'elle avait toujours connu avait disparu, en une nuit, en quelques heures à peine - qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Oh Merlin, qu'allait-elle faire ?

Désormais, Walburga errait dans une maison qui devenait une véritable ruine un peu plus chaque jour, et elle parcourait les couloirs déserts comme le fantôme qu'elle était devenue. Souvent elle parlait encore avec les portraits de leur demeure - elle parlait de grandeur et de gloire - mais ensuite elle se souvenait toujours... Tout s'était fini si rapidement - en l'espace d'une seconde, d'un battement de coeur à peine, le monde s'était écroulé. Oh, comment avaient-ils pû tous perdre tant de choses ?

Les noms s'étaient ternis sur l'arbre familial, les visages s'étaient transformés en masques grimaçants et avaient pâli jusqu'à presque disparaître. Et elle allait mourir elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait rejoindre les ombres - elle allait s'éteindre, pareille à la flamme d'une bougie que l'on aurait soufflée - les ténèbres allaient envahir définitivement leur manoir ancestral - oh, et qu'allait-il advenir de son âme, une des dernières âmes des Black ? Elle allait se perdre dans les ombres, se confondre avec la noirceur qui avait toujours rendu sa famille si fière - mais où étaient-ils tous, ses parents ? Où étaient ses cousins, ses frères et ses fils ?

Peut-être allait-elle les retrouver. Peut-être allait-elle rejoindre Orion dans les cieux, là où leurs noms étaient entrelacés avec ceux des étoiles - et après tout, peut-être l'honneur des Black était-il encore intact - peut-être brillerait-il à jamais au côté des constellations du ciel d'Angleterre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Kreacher découvrit son corps sans vie devant la cheminée du grand salon où rougeoyaient encore quelques braises - et elle serrait entre ses doigts glacés la chevalière d'Orion Black, et les étoiles et l'épée des armoiries de leur famille étaient restés imprimées dans sa paume. <em>Toujours Pur - l'honneur des Black est immortel. <em>


End file.
